


Самая важная миссия

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Series: Прогоняя страхи [3]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon (first film)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Единогласно было решено поддержать загрустившую Тигрицу. Как умели — так и поддерживали





	Самая важная миссия

**Author's Note:**

> Часть из цикла "Прогоняя страхи"

— Спасибо за обед, По, — поблагодарила Тигрица и вышла из столовой.

— Вам не кажется, что она в последнее время какая-то странная? — озвучил всеобщее мнение Журавль.

— Да, она слишком задумчивая, — вздохнула Гадюка.

— А мне показалось, что грустная, — Богомол ещё не доел свою порцию, поэтому сказал немного невнятно. — Даже не по себе от этого.

— Ребята, надо что-то делать, — решительно заявил По. Но на этом вся решительность иссякла. — Правда, я не знаю, что.

— Может, кто-нибудь поговорит с ней? — вклинился в разговор Обезьяна.

— На самом деле, я уже пыталась, — взгляды замерли на Гадюке. — Но это же Тигрица — она упорно твердит, что всё нормально и мне просто показалось.

Все вздохнули. Видеть свою подругу такой подавленной было невыносимо, но упрямая Тигрица точно не выдаст им, в чём же причина. Причина…

— Слушайте, у меня опупенная идея!

— О нет, — не сдержался Журавль.

— Нет, она правда опупенная! — от переизбытка чувств По даже встал с места и начал нарезать круги вокруг стола. — Если мы не можем выяснить, почему Тигрица грустит, то надо бороться с самой грустью.

Он сиял так, словно заново победил Тай Лунга.

— В этом есть смысл, — задумчиво протянул Богомол.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Гадюка смотрела на него с ожиданием. Все они дружили с Тигрицей, но Гадюка была к ней ближе всех. Настолько, насколько Броне-Тигрица вообще могла позволить кому-то приблизиться.

— Если честно, я не знаю, — плюхнулся По обратно на свой стул. — Но мы должны её как-то подбодрить, ну там, выразить, что она нам дорога и всё такое.

— О. Может, обнимашки? Что может быть лучше обнимашек для выражения привязанности?

— Шимпанзе, ты не учитываешь то, что в моём случае это будет выглядеть нелепо, — огрызнулся Богомол. Гадюка согласно кивнула.

— Не, так-то идея отличная, — прервал начавшиеся разборки По. — Но Гадюке и Богомолу и правда будет трудно.

— В моём случае это скорее будет выглядеть так, словно я хочу её придушить. — Богомол сочувственно похлопал её рядом с головой.

— Я думаю, мы вдвоем что-нибудь придумаем.

— Что, значит, решено? Теперь мы все как можно чаще будем обнимать Тигрицу, — По ликующе осмотрел компанию.

— Вам не кажется, что это немного самоубийственная идея? — голосом разума, как и всегда, выступал Журавль. — Это же Тигрица, она нас в порошок сотрёт.

— Да всё нормально будет! — беззаботно возразил По. А затем задумался: — Главное, неожиданно к ней не подкрадываться, а то она точно примет это за нападение и нам конец.

— Хорошо, начинаем нашу миссию с завтрашнего дня.

Все решительно кивнули. Если это была не одна из самых опасных, то точно одна из самых важных миссий.

***

Первым единогласно решили отправить По. Он вздохнул, но не возражал — когда-нибудь всё равно придётся, тем более, Тигрица его друг. Не убьёт же она его. Ведь не убьёт, да?

По долго не заморачивался выбором подходящего момента, поэтому начал осуществлять свой план сразу после тренировки.

Сегодня Шифу как раз поставил его против Тигрицы, и сейчас По старался отскрести себя от земли. Конечно, он типа Воин Дракона, типа победил Тай Лунга, типа очень крут и всё такое, но Тигрица до сих пор имела весомое преимущество.  
Отдышавшись, По, недолго думая, подошёл к ней.

— Тигрица, — и тут он понял, что вообще не продумал свою речь. Под её взглядом в голову не лезло ничего стоящего. — Спасибо за тренировку, да. Это было классно, сегодня ты даже не слишком сильно меня избила, да. — Боги кунг-фу, он нёс какой-то бред. — В общем, спасибо, да.

И потом обнял её. Тигрица захлопнула рот и словно окаменела.

Обезьяна и Журавль прервали спаринг, Шифу закашлялся, шокировано смотря на эту сцену, Гадюка и Богомол что-то тихо друг другу сказали.

По отстранился, подавляя в себе желание отпрыгнуть на метр. Тигрица смотрела перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами. Общий её вид выражал такой невероятный шок, что создавалось впечатление, будто в этом ступоре она останется на всю жизнь.

“Надеюсь, я её не сломал”, — панически пронеслось в голове.

— Я… я пойду, пожалуй.

Нет, он вовсе не убежал. Это было стратегическое отступление, да.

***

Ближе к вечеру в комнату По влетел перепуганный Журавль.

— Я сделал это, По! Я сделал это!

Он схватил кувшин с водой и осушил его, проливая половину мимо, но, кажется, даже не замечая этого.

— Что ты сделал? — несмело поинтересовался По.

— Я обнял Тигрицу, — он наконец смог перевести дыхание. — Я и правда обнял её. Она снова замерла, совсем как сегодня на тренировке.

— Мне кажется, что это её пугает.

Журавль усмехнулся.

— Не думаю. Просто она к такому не привыкла. Да и мы раньше не выражали свои чувства этим способом. Ничего страшного.

— Да, думаю, она привыкнет.

***

После того как в комнате перебывала вся Неистовая Пятёрка, кроме самой Тигрицы, внезапно появился Шифу.

— Панда, ты можешь объяснить мне, что происходит? — звучало это не как вопрос, а как приказ. По включил дурачка:

— О чём Вы, мастер Шифу?

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, — Шифу подошёл ближе, и По подавил в себе паническое желание вжаться в стену. — Почему вы все обнимаете Тигрицу?

Бежать было некуда.

— А, вы об этом, — решительность, как всегда, пришла внезапно. — Мастер Шифу, а Вы не заметили, что в последнее время она выглядела подавленной? Её что-то беспокоит, но она никому об этом не говорит. А мы не можем смотреть на неё такую, вот и решили поддержку выразить. Ну, что-то вроде.

Шифу смотрел очень серьёзно, словно пытался найти признаки вранья. А потом внезапно вздохнул. В этот момент он выглядел почти что разбитым. По был шокирован, глядя на немного поникшие уши Шифу и грусть в глазах.

— Пожалуй, я воспитывал её слишком строго. Тигрица считает, что выразить свои переживания — слабость. Поэтому она будет держать всё в себе до последнего. Спасибо, что вы… Спасибо. 

Он вышел так же стремительно, как и появился.

— Да не за что, — в пустоту ответил По, слегка шокированный искренностью Шифу.

***

Долго это не продолжалось. Уже вечером второго дня после начала их операции Тигрица, избегавшая совместных ужинов, влетела в столовую.

— Немедленно объясните мне, что происходит, — она обвела всех пронизывающим взглядом, опираясь лапами на стол.

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — пробормотал себе под нос По. Взгляд Тигрицы остановился на нём. Пробирало до костей.

— Сядь, — сказал он, кивая на свободный стул. Остальные пытались слиться с местностью, но, увы, никто из них не был хамелеоном. Тигрица села.

По устало потёр лоб. Объяснить всё Шифу было проще.

— Тигрица, мы беспокоимся, — внезапно подала голос Гадюка.

— Да, ты сама не своя в последнее время, — продолжил Журавль.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Со мной всё нормально, это вы себя странно ведёте, — в голосе Тигрицы звенел металл.

— Тигрица, — начал По, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. — Нам кажется, что тебя что-то мучает. Ты ходишь грустная, и мы не могли оставить это просто так. Но! — решительно продолжил он, не давая Тигрице перебить. — Но. Ты не говоришь причину, поэтому мы решили показать тебе, что мы рядом. И поддержим тебя, если нужно, понимаешь?

По смотрел очень уж открыто, и Тигрица почти незаметно стушевалась под этим взглядом. 

— Мы с тобой, Тигрица, мы твои друзья. Ты не обязана быть Броне-Тигрицей каждый миг своей жизни. Если тебя что-то мучает — ты всегда можешь поговорить с нами.

— Я... — начала она, но не нашлась, что ответить.

Друзья улыбались и смотрели так тепло, что прошлое, почему-то накинувшееся на неё в последние недели, начало отступать.

— Панда прав, Тигрица, — мастер Шифу, видимо, давно уже стоял за её спиной. Немного подумав, он подошёл и положил свою ладонь на её лапу. — Не страшно и не зазорно поделиться с близкими тем, что не даёт тебе спокойно жить.

Тигрице показалось, что внутри что-то надломилось. Тепло затопило всю её сущность, и она рассмеялась, неловко прикрыв пасть лапой.  
— Групповые обнимашки! — внезапно воскликнул По, сгрёбая в охапку и Тигрицу, и Шифу.

Остальные тоже кинулись к ней, облепив со всех сторон. Усилием воли она прогнала ступор от столь открытого проявления чувств и приобняла друзей в ответ.

— Я не совсем это имел в виду, — полузадушенно пробормотал Шифу, зажатый между своими учениками. Его никто не услышал.

“И ладно”, — подумал он, каждой шерстинкой ощущая единство между всеми из Неистовой Пятёрки и По. И это было прекрасно.


End file.
